Victoire par KO
by SephyRSDH
Summary: Il y a des jours, comme ça, où il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le Diable et rester cloîtré chez soi. Si seulement Ianto avait su lire ces petits signes du destin, cette journée se serait-elle déroulée autrement? -POV Ianto, durant la saison 2, présence J.Hart


Bonjour tout le monde!

Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas publié depuis... ben... attendez... wouha! Longtemps, quand même! :o

Mais j'avais une bonne raison! J'étais tout simplement débordée... les études, les stages...

D'ailleurs, si vous voulez tout savoir...

Owen:** Non, on s'en fout. Passe à l'histoire.**

Meoi, fusillant le médecin du regard: **Myfanwy, attaque!**

Owen, hilare: **Personne ne peut obliger cette bête stupide à ... AAAAAAAaaaaaah!**

Meoi, souriant sadiquement alors que Tosh tente de sauver Owen: **Pardon, tu disais?**

Bref, je disais donc: je suis en stage (ça change...) et j'ai ouvert un document word pour rédiger ce foutu rapport que je dois rendre d'ici le 8 juin (je suis pas dans la merde, déjà...) quand cette histoire est arrivée de nul part, m'agressant mentalement jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de la publier... Bah oui, vous comprenez: impossible de me concentrer en pensant constamment à ce Jack et Ianto pourraient faire ensemble, tous seuls... :Q

Mais je divague, je divague.

Voici donc mon dernier petit délire.

série: Torchwood

personnages: Ianto/Jack

rating: K+

diclaimer: toujours à la BBC, même si ces saligauds maltraitent plus que moi nos personnages préférés... enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien...

résumé: Il y a des jours, comme ça, où il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le Diable et rester cloîtré chez soi. Si seulement Ianto avait su lire ces petits signes du destin, cette journée se serait-elle déroulée autrement?

En espérant qu'elle vous détende autant que moi, chers lecteurs, amusez-vous bien! ;D

* * *

Il y avait ce jour-là, comme un avertissement planant au-dessus de sa tête, un message d'alerte lui intimant de rester cloîtré chez lui, bien au chaud sous sa couette.

Mais le Gallois n'est pas espèce craintive et préfère aller au-devant des problèmes plutôt que de les laisser lui tomber dessus.

Alors, plutôt que de perdre son temps à râler sur ce pauvre réveil matin qui avait rendu l'âme, lui faisant perdre quelques précieuses minutes de préparation, Ianto préféra rattraper le temps perdu en s'habillant pendant que son café chauffait.

Ianto ne faisait jamais cela. Il préférait largement prendre son café, assis dans son fauteuil moelleux, son journal de la veille entre les mains, bien emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas profiter de ce petit plaisir quotidien…

Une fois la cravate nouée, le gallois se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine ouverte, une délicieuse odeur de café frais envahissant son petit univers. Au moins, ce petit plaisir là ne lui avait pas été retiré.

Il attrapa une tasse dans un des ses placards, se versa du breuvage énergisant, récupéra ses deux toasts et sa marmelade au citron avant de tout déposer sur un plateau.

Le jeune homme tenait à profiter d'au moins un instant de tranquillité sur son fauteuil. Dieu seul savait qu'il devait profiter de chaque petite seconde de répits qui lui était accordé dans sa journée, avec le boulot de dingue qu'il avait.

Le temps de prendre une cuillère et le jeune homme se tourna vers son plateau dans un geste énergique et joyeux… avant de déchanter quand sa petite bulle de tranquillité explosa sur le sol, arrosant allègrement costume et tapis.

xXoOoXx

Un nouveau costume, un passage au pressing et 34 min de retard plus tard, c'est un Ianto apparemment calme et souriant qui arriva au Hub, telle une fleur fraîchement éclose. (Je m'égare… XD)

Premier réflexe du tea-boy ? Un passage obligatoire vers la machine à café high-tech de la cachette. Ô grandes questions de l'Univers jamais résolues, ce qu'il pouvait adorer cette machine en ce jour mal débuté ! D'un geste d'expert, le gallois mis l'appareil en route, dosa les différentes variétés de café moulu qu'il savait préférées de ses collègues et prépara son plateau avec des gestes lents et calculés. On ne le reprendrait pas à commettre son erreur matinale…

Estimant mériter un petit plaisir qui lui avait été refusé depuis son désastreux réveil, Ianto se grignota deux biscuits en attendant la fin de la préparation des boissons. Dans son oreillette, le jeune homme entendait les conversations entre ses collègues et se revigorait un peu en entendant que l'activité de la faille était quasi inexistante, ce matin.

L'odeur de café frais le titilla pour la deuxième fois en ce début de journée. Mais cette-fois ci, Ianto était bien décidé à en profiter ! Plaçant les boissons sur le plateau, avec toutes les précautions du monde, il porta ce dernier à Toshiko d'abord, la saluant au passage et échangeant quelques paroles avec elle. Owen et Gwen suivirent, tous les deux en grande « discussion » face à une espèce étrangère disséquée par le médecin.

Quand arriva enfin le moment de porter son café au capitaine, Ianto se mit à songer qu'il pourrait éventuellement boire le sien avec lui… Partager un moment « d'intimité » avec le beau capitaine pourrait nettement améliorer sa journée. Le jeune gallois avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait entre lui et son supérieur, mais depuis que ce dernier était revenu de son escapade surprise avec le Docteur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre aux avances de l'américain. Bien sûr, ce genre de relation étant tout à fait nouveau pour lui, l'homme du futur bridait une partie de ses instincts pour lui laisser le temps de réaliser et accepter leur nouvelle _proximité_. Le gallois n'en était pas peu fier et appréciait à leur juste valeur les efforts consentis par l'ex agent du temps. Bien sûr, Ianto faisait également des efforts, de son côté, pour que ceux du capitaine ne lui semblent pas vain, mais à l'humble avis du tea-boy, Jack ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de patienter autant.

C'est donc avec un sourire plus naturel aux lèvres que le jeune homme se dirigea avec entrain (mais aussi une grande attention pour son plateau) vers le bureau de leur chef… avant de déchanter. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Avachis dans un siège devant le bureau du capitaine, un blond peroxydé tenait une conversation avec un Jack Harkness sur ses gardes.

Son bel entrain envolé, Ianto entra dans le bureau après y avoir été invité par son propriétaire. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec lui, un regard complice comme il leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'en échanger, ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de choses passaient par ces regards et celui de Jack à cet instant, signifiait très clairement que John Hart commençait sérieusement à lui pomper l'air et qu'une petite distraction comme celle qu'Ianto lui apportait était un vrai bol d'air frais. Comme dit précédemment, beaucoup de choses passaient dans ces regards.

Une petite vague de fierté l'assaillit de nouveau et le jeune homme ne se priva pas d'afficher un petit sourire de connivence avec son capitaine, bien en vu de cet emmerdeur de Hart. Ce dernier se permit un commentaire que le gallois – et le capitaine aussi, semblait-il- occulta sans aucune difficulté. Se penchant au-dessus du bureau, son regard toujours accroché à celui du capitaine, Ianto déposa le café tant attendu. Jack l'empêcha de terminer son geste en attrapant la tasse, profitant de ce geste anodin pour caresser discrètement la main d'Ianto de ses doigts. Un léger frisson remonta le bras du gallois avant de se propager au reste de son corps et se loger au creux de son ventre.

D'ici quelques minutes, une fois qu'il aurait quitté le bureau de Jack, Ianto se maudirait de cette réaction de collégienne, mais pour le moment il en profita du mieux qu'il pu, tout en gardant son calme apparent et son professionnalisme qui faisaient tant craquer son Jack.

« Et ouais, son Jack ! » Se répéta-t-il en lâchant la tasse et en croisant fugacement le regard du peroxydé en se redressant.

Ianto-1, John-0

Contrairement aux apparences, Ianto ne se privait vraiment d'aucun petit plaisir, quel qu'il soit.

N'ayant plus que sa propre tasse en possession, Ianto quitta le bureau pour aller s'installer dans le canapé du Hub. Au moins pourrait-il tenir compagnie à Tosh et vice-versa.

Le jeune homme était pratiquement installé que son oreillette transmit un message collectif du capitaine. Par tous les maux de la Galaxie, n'aurait-il pas droit à sa gorgée de café, aujourd'hui ?

xXoOoXx

Désastre.

Voilà de quelle façon Ianto pouvait qualifier cette journée.

Par il ne savait quel miracle, le jeune gallois s'était retrouvé dans une situation fort embarrassante. Non seulement ce chieur de peroxydé avait réussi à le faire passer pour un incapable, mais son comportement fourbe avait réussi à le faire blesser.

Le gallois se retrouvait donc assis sur la table d'autopsie d'Owen, son haut de costume noir, sa chemise mauve et son veston complètement fichus, étalés à son côté. Le médecin n'était pas le plus compatissant de ses pairs, mais il avait eu la bonne grâce d'injecter une bonne dose d'anesthésiant dans le bras du gallois et son flanc avant de commencer à le recoudre. Certes, il n'était pas tendre, mais Ianto le savait très compétent et était assuré de ne pas avoir de trop mauvaises cicatrices après ce rafistolage en règles.

Gwen et Tosh étaient déjà rentrées chez elles, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour ce soir. Par contre, Ianto avait eu le temps de voir John suivre Jack jusque dans son bureau, un sourire suffisant balancé sans vergogne dans sa direction. N'importe qui aurait été salement amoché dans sa fierté par ce dernier coup en traitre.

Mais le Gallois est une espèce coriace qui possède bien plus de ressources de courages que la plupart des espèces présentes sur cette partie de l'Univers.

Alors Ianto, malgré son petit coup de mou, préféra se reprendre mentalement, songeant déjà à sa vengeance. Car une fois le travail d'Owen achevé, Ianto resterait impotent de toute sa moitié droite supérieure pour encore quelques heures, hors de question donc de rester seul ce soir… Et qui d'autre qu'un « petit ami » pour s'occuper de soi ?

Préparant mentalement chaque étape de son plan démoniaq… euh, ingénieux, le moral du jeune homme grimpa de nouveau en flèche.

Mais comme le dit le dicton : plus on est haut et plus la chute est longue et l'atterrissage difficile.

D'un regard assassin, Ianto fusilla son rappel automatique enregistré sur son portable, maudissant cette journée définitivement merdique.

'**Acheter du vin : dîner chez Rhiannon**.'

Deux choix s'offraient à lui, aussi déplaisants l'un que l'autre :

-presser Owen pour aller dîner chez sa sœur et son beauf de mari tout en accordant une soirée tête-à-tête entre Jack et son ancien compagnon,

-ou annuler le dîner, se faire assassiner par sa sœur, mais empêcher une entrevue prolongée entre Jack et le peroxydé ?

Le choix était cornélien.

Mais la décision devait être prise rapidement s'il voulait encore espérer arriver à temps chez sa sœur…

Il prit donc une seconde de réflexion.

Puis une deuxième.

Jusqu'à ce que les secondes s'additionnent et fassent une minute.

Décidément, cette journée était maudite pour les Sagittaire du deuxième décan.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Ianto ? T'apprécies pas la complicité de ton petit copain avec son ex ?

La pique d'Owen toucha juste. Pourtant, le jeune gallois n'en montra rien : ce serait offrir une trop grande joie à ce sadique de médecin. Au lieu de ça, le jeune homme se contenta de rester stoïque, comme s'il se contre-fichait de ses sous-entendus qui ne l'étaient pas tant.

Au moins, maintenant, il avait pris sa décision.

D'un geste technique d'une précision hors pairs, Ianto tapa et envoya un texto avant de couper son portable.

Il mourrait demain. Mais il mourrait après une soirée passée avec Jack.

Ca en valait la peine.

-Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

-Monsieur est pressé ?

Plutôt que de réagir aux sarcasmes de son collègue, Ianto jeta un coup d'œil au travail en cours. Au moins était-il propre. Plus que quelques centimètres et il aurait une magnifique cicatrice de fils de chirurgie sur le bras. Pour son flanc, Owen ne semblait pas vouloir en passer par l'aiguille à coudre, il se conterait donc de pansements.

Encore une bonne excuse pour passer un peu de temps avec Jack… Mais le gallois changea vite le fil de ses pensées. Le simple fait de songer à ce qu'il pourrait demander à Jack avait fait accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Avec un sadique comme Owen, un tel affichage d'émotions lui vaudrait des jours d'emmerdement ! Et Ianto n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à vouloir supporter ça.

Quelques longues minutes silencieuses passèrent encore avant que le médecin ne finisse son ouvrage. Il allait lui poser un pansement quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le Hub. Tournant bêtement la tête en direction de l'ouverture –la salle d'autopsie était mal positionnée pour pouvoir regarder le Hub-, Ianto tenta de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait.

-Oh aller, Jack ! On va bien s'amuser !...

Le cœur d'Ianto eut un raté. Bon sang ! Le peroxydé semblait prendre de l'avance sur ses propres plans !...

La voix de Jack s'éleva à son tour, mais le gallois ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Par contre, la réponse sembla bien faire rire le faux-blond.

Ianto eut du mal à enfouir sa déception.

Alors voilà, c'était plié. Il avait annulé son dîner familial pour rien. Il allait devoir s'emmerder avec son flanc et son bras droit engourdis pendant toute une soirée. Et que dire du réveil qu'il allait se taper avec des blessures pareilles ?

Quelle merde !

-Hey…

-La ferme, Owen.

Sa réplique surpris tant le médecin que le jeune gallois pu au moins avoir la satisfaction de la voir suivre son ordre. Mais cette petite victoire ne suffit pas pour remonter le moral du tea-boy. Il continua donc à écouter les deux ex-agents du temps évoluer dans le Hub, pas très concentré par ce qu'il s'y passait, trop déçu et rancunier.

Si Owen pouvait se dépêcher, au moins… Il aurait encore le tems de se prendre un plat à emporter chez le chinois, à deux rues de chez lui. Il faudrait aussi qu'il appelle un taxi, il se voyait mal conduire dans cet état.

-Votre diagnostic, docteur ?

La voix de Jack surpris tellement Ianto qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il se maudit intérieurement en voyant la satisfaction se peindre dans le regard d'Owen, mais ne s'appesantit pas là-dessus. Il jeta un regard à Jack pendant que le médecin répondait tout en bandant son torse.

Bon sang, ses yeux bleus étaient… rivés sur lui.

Déstabilisant…

Mais le gallois était encore un peu énervé et détourna le regard, ratant par la même le matage en règle que s'autorisa son capitaine.

Bah oui, c'est qu'il commençait à avoir faim, le bestiau !

Mais le regard gourmand glissa sur le corps du jeune sans qu'il n'y réagisse, détaillant ses muscles plus développés que ce que le capitaine n'avait pu imaginer. Le torse du gallois était tout à fait imberbe, excepté à la base de son ventre où une fine ligne sombre indiquait discrètement le chemin jusqu'à des parties cachées de son anatomie : une véritable invitation au vice. Ce gallois était beau et terriblement sexy. Et ne se le savait pas. Ce qui augmenta d'autant plus l'appétit du prédateur enfoui sous ce magnifique visage que la nature avait accordé à Jack.

-J'ai pratiquement fini, Jack. Vous pouvez partir, je vais fermer derrière moi.

Ianto se crispa très légèrement quand Owen fit sa dernière suggestion, mais fit passer ça pour une douleur fantôme, ce qui ne sembla pas éveiller les soupçons du médecin.

Le jeune homme commençait à fatiguer, cette journée allait avoir raison de son mental. Or, sans son mental, Ianto gérait mal les réactions de son corps et semblait beaucoup moins stoïque et mesuré que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser croire.

-Occupe-toi de finir de soigner notre blessé que je le ramène chez lui.

Il avait faillit le faire. Mais au dernier moment, un regain de fierté s'était emparé de lui, stoppant le geste avant qu'il ne soit initié. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, ne le regarda pas droit dans les yeux et ne perdit pas le peu de dignité qui lui restait en rougissant comme une fillette face à son premier rencard.

Après tout, qu'est ce qui lui garantissait que Hart ne viendrait pas avec eux ?

Lui qui avait rongé son frein jusque là trouvait qu'Owen allait drôlement vite dans ses soins. Il lui fit avaler des médicaments, lui en donna une boîte et l'invita à descendre de sa table.

Ianto s'astreignit à une respiration lente et profonde, il ne devait pas laisser paraître son embarras et ses doutes. Cette technique faillit ne plus fonctionner quand il réalisa à quel point ses vêtements étaient fichus. Et bien évidemment, prit dans sa précipitation du matin, il n'avait pas songé à emporter un change, comme il l'avait prévu depuis un moment.

Il ne manquait plus que le Docteur débarque pour leur annoncer une nouvelle Apocalypse…

Sur cette pensée, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de guetter les bruits du Hub, au cas où.

-Tiens, Ianto, mets ça. Pas que ça me déplaise de t'imaginer te trimbaler comme ça dans la rue, mais je préfèrerais être le seul à en profiter…

S'imposant face à lui, l'une de ses chemises à coupe militaire dans la main, Jack afficha ce petit sourire « spécial Ianto » qui le faisait fondre. Pouvait-il encore espérer que cette soirée se termine bien ? Il remercia son capitaine, enfila la chemise trop grande du mieux qu'il le pu, en refusant l'aide de Jack. Il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour pouvoir sentir les mains de Jack sur sa peau et y rester indifférent. Le capitaine avait cette faculté rare de faire passer les gestes les plus anodins pour des moments d'une intensité déconcertante.

Ianto se fit la remarque, en voyant son rival se pencher à la rambarde de la salle, que son capitaine avait eu tout le temps de s'entraîner.

A nouveau cette rancœur et cette déception.

Il n'aurait pas droit à son happy end, finalement.

-Nous pouvons y aller, monsieur.

Il attrapa ses frusques, salua un Owen occupé à ranger son matériel –malgré tous ses défauts, le médecin avait le bon goût d'être minutieux- et se dirigea vers les escaliers, esquivant avec soin le peroxydé.

Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de s'allonger dans son lit, d'avaler un antidouleur et d'oublier cette mauvaise journée.

Il ne parla plus jusqu'à se retrouver dans la voiture, et n'en rajouta pas plus en se retrouvant à rouler en compagnie de son capitaine et de son ex. Le peroxydé parlait pour trois, de toute façon. Ianto était morose et terriblement fatigué.

Les rues défilaient devant lui sans qu'il ne réagisse. Mais en passant devant une boutique bien particulière, Ianto fronça les sourcils : que faisaient-ils dans ce quartier ?

Encore quelques minutes à rouler et la voiture s'arrêta devant un hôtel. Tournant la tête vers Jack, le peroxydé afficha un petit sourire aguicheur.

-Il y a de la place pour trois, vous savez…

-Sors de cette voiture, Hart.

Jack ne semblait pas énervé, mais sa voix exprimait une belle autorité. Un peu dérouté par la situation, Ianto assista à la scène en simple spectateur. De toute façon, avec les antidouleurs qu'il avait ingérés, son environnement commençait à devenir… inaccessible à son esprit. La réalité devenait abstraite et sa concentration ne se focalisait plus que sur un point : Jack. Il vit le faux blond descendre de la voiture et Jack redémarrer sans plus de cérémonies. Le capitaine lui jetait quelques regards via le rétroviseur intérieur et Ianto ne faisait rien pour les éviter, captant ce regard bleu profond à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Il devenait indifférent à toute autre chose que son Jack et… il se sentait bien. Tout simplement bien.

Après un temps qu'il ne put estimer, la voiture s'arrêta de nouveau et Jack sortit du véhicule. Suivant le mouvement, Ianto réalisa qu'il se trouvait devant son immeuble.

-Ianto ? Ca va aller ?

La main de Jack enserrait son bras gauche, à la fois soutien et marque d'appartenance. Le regard bleu de Prusse du capitaine inonda le monde d'Ianto, lui faisant oublier la question. Après un instant, Jack afficha un petit sourire et le cœur du gallois flancha. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. A son grand étonnement, le visage de Jack s'éloigna du sien sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, et sans que Jack lui-même n'esquisse un mouvement de recul. C'était donc lui qui chutait ? Mais la prise de Jack se raffermit et plutôt que de le tenir au bras, il enserra sa taille, rapprochant leurs deux corps dans un contact fort embarrassant dans une situation différente.

Parce que, pour le moment, Ianto en était très content, de cette situation.

Le sourire de Jack réapparut, réchauffant le corps endoloris du jeune homme.

-Je vais prendre tes clefs, Ianto, surtout, ne te méprends pas sur mon geste… Enfin, pas trop.

Un petit clin d'œil et le cœur d'Ianto rate un battement. C'est fou le pouvoir qu'avait cet homme sur son corps ! Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais subit une telle « torture » avec une femme. Lisa exceptée. Cette pensée le rendit un peu mélancolique et contre toute attente, même de la sienne, il se rapprocha de Jack et se blottis contre lui. La tête posée près du creux de son cou, le jeune homme s'abreuva de cette odeur si caractéristique de son capitaine. Son cher capitaine. Son Jack.

-Ne me laisse pas seul, ce soir.

L'étreinte était encore relativement chaste, si tant est que l'on puisse parler de chasteté avec un Jack Harkness dans le coin. Mais en cet instant, le capitaine ne profita pas de la situation. Il se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa prise sur ses hanches et caressa les cheveux d'Ianto avec sa main libre.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autre chose.

Ianto en ferma les yeux de contentement. Il était bien, pile à sa place dans ces bras forts et protecteurs. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser chouchouter, mais il y a des moments, dans la vie, ou même les personnes les plus fortes rencontrent des moments de faiblesse.

Se dégageant légèrement de l'étreinte, Ianto fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit son trousseau de clefs. Jack l'attrapa, ferma la voiture et accompagna Ianto jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il ouvrit la porte et l'entraîna à sa suite, leurs corps toujours proches pour qu'il ne se rétame pas lamentablement comme il avait faillit le faire quelques minutes plus tôt.

La montée des marches fut lente plutôt que laborieuse. Le cerveau d'Ianto était fortement ralenti par la prise médicamenteuse. Jack ne s'en plaignit pas. Ianto ne put même pas voir cette petite satisfaction se peindre sur le visage du capitaine. Il semblait tout à fait heureux de cette situation, le bougre !

Une fois dans l'appartement du jeune homme, Jack l'aida à s'installer dans son fauteuil. Il esquissa un geste qu'Ianto redouta qu'il termine, mais le capitaine se reprit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Par tous les Saints priés sur cette Terre ! La fierté du gallois ne se serait jamais relevée d'un tel affront. Certes il était complètement déchiré, mais de là à le croire incapable d'enlever ses chaussures, il y avait tout un monde ! Ca prendrait le temps qu'il faudra, mais il le ferait seul, foi d'Ianto Jones !

Et d'ailleurs, ça prit un certain temps… Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait être compliqué, un nœud de lacet, mine de rien. Alors, le fil passe en dessous, on tire sur ce bout là et repasse le bidule par là et, euh… tadah ! Un nœud de défait. Maintenant, on passe au deuxième.

Pendant ce temps là, Jack observait Ianto s'activer sur ses maudites chaussures. Faisant mine de préparer un petit casse dalle, le capitaine usait de toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation ultime de sortir son téléphone et filmer son gallois préféré en train de s'acharner. C'était tellement hilarant qu'il devait faire montre d'un contrôle absolu de soi pour ne pas littéralement mourir de rire sur place.

Quand après un temps inestimable Ianto réussi à se débarrasser de ses chaussures, le jeune homme eut la surprise de voir un sandwich posé sur un plateau voler à sa rencontre. Là, il avait touché le fond.

Mais en levant un peu les yeux, le gallois remarqua enfin le plus intéressant : Jack qui portait le plateau. Tout heureux de cette vision, Ianto afficha un sourire qu'il n'avait plus offert depuis fort longtemps. Il ne le sut pas tout de suite, mais Jack en fut tout retourné de cette vision d'un Ianto tout à fait apaisé, serein et heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Le plateau de victuailles sur les genoux, il sentit les mains de son capitaine encadrer son visage. Une chaleur inhumaine s'en dégageait et son odeur, si masculine, envahissait tous ses sens. Son regard bleu profond se riva au sien et ses lèvres vinrent voler son souffle. Il contrôlait tout : sa vue, son odorat, son toucher et son gout. Jack était partout. Il était tout son petit univers créé par ses antidouleurs. Le roi du domaine, c'était ce grand capitaine.

Le baiser était tendre et tellement intense à la fois. Sa langue caressait la sienne dans une chorégraphie moderne et peu connue. Son souffle caressait son visage, ses mains diffusaient leur chaleur et… ô grands dieux ! Que c'était bon. S'il n'avait pas été sous le coup de ces maudits antidouleurs, Ianto aurait déjà un petit soldat paré à servir son supérieur hiérarchique.

Mais il n'y avait que ce baiser, cet échange, en soi, très intime. Les lèvres de Jack finirent par s'écarter, captant dans leur départ quelques miettes de ce baiser qui, décidément, était espéré depuis un bon moment.

Ianto était légèrement frustré, mais ce sentiment parti bien vite quand il se rappela que son Jack resterait avec lui ce soir.

Les mains du bel homme intemporel restèrent en place encore quelques précieux instants. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, partageant plus que des mots. Ianto était un peu à l'ouest, mais cette image resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. Les pouces du capitaine dessinaient des cercles sur sa peau et le bout de ses doigts s'agitaient négligemment dans ses cheveux. De délicieux frissons parcouraient ses nerfs depuis cette zone cajolée, passant par ses oreilles en une onde fugace mais intense et répétée. Cette onde parcourait son cuir chevelu avant d'attaquer sa nuque et de descendre dans le reste de son corps.

-Tu frissonnes, tu as froid ? S'inquiéta le capitaine.

-Pas du tout.

« Bien au contraire. » Songea Ianto, mais il évita d'exprimer cette pensée à voix haute. Jack s'était comporté de façon admirable jusque là, pas besoin de le pousser inutilement à bout… Le capitaine échangea un regard avec lui, vola un dernier baiser et retourna en cuisine pour récupérer l'autre sandwich préparé. Quand son compagnon revint –il pouvait se permettre de songer à lui en ces termes, maintenant qu'il avait bel et bien repoussé le peroxydé !-, Ianto se permit enfin de céder à sa tentation. Mordant dans le sandwich, le jeune homme ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Mâchant lentement sa bouchée, il se concentra sur les saveurs qui s'y mêlaient. Ianto savait plus ou moins ce qu'il se trouvait dans sa cuisine, et à son grand étonnement, un mélange de certains de ces ingrédients avait donné… ce délicieux sandwich. C'était à se damner ! Palsambleu ! Comment avait-il réussi son coup ?

-Jack, ce sandwich est…

Mais Ianto s'interrompit en voyant son vis-à-vis. Secoué de spasmes, le capitaine scellait sa bouche de sa main, tentant de retenir quelque chose.

-Jack ? Tu as un problème ? S'inquiéta immédiatement le gallois en le voyant dans cet état.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Jack allait tout à fait bien. Il retenait juste un fou rire qu'il finit par laisser échapper. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? Sa question devait s'afficher sur son visage, car Jack se calma assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui répondre.

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

Et il repartit dans un grand éclat de rire. En temps normal, le jeune homme se serait vexé ou aurait accompagné son capitaine dans son éclat, mais il était tellement déconnecté qu'il se contenta de le regarder avec curiosité, savourant simplement l'entente de ce rire joyeux.

Et ce sandwich, aussi. Non, parce que, il avait beau être sexy dans cette décontraction absolue, ce capitaine de rêve, mais Ianto avait terriblement faim. Et ce sandwich était vraiment à tomber.

-C'est si bon que cela ? Le questionna un Jack en train de se calmer.

-Goûte le tien, tu verras. L'encouragea-t-il.

-J'ai l'habitude, moi…

-Ben oui, c'est super bon. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. En fait, je cherche encore ce que tu y as mis.

Le capitaine laissa échapper son petit sourire en coin, mystérieux.

-Je ne peux décemment pas révéler mon secret. Sauf si tu me donnes quelque chose en retour…

Le pauvre cœur du gallois s'emballa légèrement, atteignant enfin un rythme normal…

-C'aurait été envisageable, dans d'autres circonstances. Joua-t-il en désignant son bras blessé.

Le capitaine s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, tel un chat se léchant les babines devant un repas potentiel. Ianto en fut fier comme un coq. Provoquer de telles réactions chez une autre personne : il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose qui puisse égaler une telle sensation de satisfaction personnelle.

Cette soirée se terminait en beauté : un sandwich à tomber, un capitaine à disposition et aucun appel du Hub. Pour le moment, du moins. Mais l'esprit d'Ianto était tellement engourdi que, quoi qu'il arrive à cet instant, cette soirée serait quand même cataloguée comme l'une de ses meilleures en compagnie de son Jack.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à bavarder et jouer sur les mots, se séduisant mutuellement sans se lasser. Le frichti fut rapidement expédié et après une heure de discussion, les effets de la piqûre du médecin commencèrent à se dissiper, ramenant Ianto à la réalité de sa situation. Une douleur sourde commença à se répandre dans son flanc droit, mais le jeune homme n'en laissa rien paraître. Au début, en tout cas. Car malgré tous ses efforts pour oublier son malaise et prolonger cet instant de calme avec son capitaine, Ianto finit par rendre les armes.

Commençant à chercher ses pilules des yeux, il fut interrompu par un Jack très perspicace.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais craquer. Lança-t-il en se levant pour aller remplir le verre d'Ianto d'eau. Vous êtes plutôt coriace, Mister Jones.

Le jeune homme retourna le sourire que Jack lui offrit, légèrement moqueur. Il trouva ses pilules, en prit une et l'avala avec l'eau que Jack lui tendait. La main du capitaine était venue se poser sur son épaule valide, le caressant comme si de rien. Mais Ianto devait faire un gros travail sur soi pour ne rien montrer de son trouble.

-Je crois que tu as besoin de repos.

La suggestion du capitaine était lumineuse, mais Ianto ne voulait pas l'accepter. La raison la plus évident à cela : Jack devrait partir. Et ça, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il tenta donc de protester, mais le capitaine ne se laissa pas faire et tira Ianto de son fauteuil. Emporté dans son élan, Ianto se retrouva piégé dans les bras de son capitaine, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. Une seconde passa, et une autre suivit. Aucun des deux hommes ne semblait vouloir esquisser le moindre geste pour s'éloigner de l'autre.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de partir, moi non plus. Murmura le capitaine de sa voix basse et vibrante.

Le corps d'Ianto réagit immédiatement à cet aveu. Son pouls s'accéléra et sa sécrétion de salive augmenta (préambule à la dégustation d'un dessert… héhéhé !). Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser et s'interrompit dans son geste le temps de lui répondre.

-Alors, reste.

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Il n'en fallait pas trop, en fait.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent alors avec autant de passion qu'il était humainement possible d'en avoir quand on avait des antidouleurs de niveau 2 agissant sur son cerveau. Mais il arrivait quand même à donner pas mal de lui-même. Assez, en tout cas, pour que le capitaine le repousse après quelques intenses minutes.

-Il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là. Je préfèrerai t'avoir dans de bonnes conditions physiques pour envisager d'aller plus loin…

Ianto fit la moue, malgré lui, mais se laissa faire. Il suivit Jack jusqu'à sa chambre et le laissa l'aider à se déshabiller. Au moins pouvait-il leur accorder ça. Se faire déshabiller par un homme à la libido surdéveloppée, aux phéromones puissantes et à l'expérience inégalable pouvait rapidement prendre des tournures plus sensuelles et appréciables que la plupart des actes envisageables dans ce genre de situation. Ses mains étaient si habiles qu'il n'arrivait même pas à jalouser les précédentes conquêtes de son capitaine. Au contraire, il les remerciait de lui avoir permit de se perfectionner à ce point dans cet art si délicat qu'était le défeuillage de son compagnon.

Ianto ne s'autorisait même pas à envisager ce que ce serait le jour où il se donnerait enfin à lui. Le gallois savait d'instinct que le simple fait de songer à cela pourrait annihiler l'action des antidouleurs sur son cerveau.

Car l'avantage de ces antidouleurs couplés à des dérivés d'opiacés, c'était qu'Ianto puisse garder un contrôle relatif sur son corps en détaillant celui de son capitaine. Bon sang, il ne lui suffisait pas d'être beau, il lui fallait aussi avoir le physique de l'archétype du mec parfait… Comment ne pas complexer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu face à ça ? Mais alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit en première vitesse (il est très ralenti le pauvre chéri), son regard croisa celui de Jack. Et il su immédiatement qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être indifférent à la vue du corps de l'autre.

Une fois de plus, cette petite pointe de fierté.

Le complexe disparut avant d'avoir finit sa traversée du brouillard cérébrale du gallois.

-Installe-toi en premier, je me calerai sur toi.

Ianto Jones reprenait enfin un peu le dessus. Le capitaine sortit de sa contemplation et suivit les directives, laissant la place libre du côté gauche du lit double.

Il allait enfin prendre place dans le lit, avec une grande précaution pour son bras et son flanc, quand le téléphone de Jack sonna. Une peur animale commença à faire son chemin dans l'esprit d'Ianto.

« Oh non ! C'est pas vraiii ? » S'indigna-t-il. Le gallois retira alors tout ce qu'il avait pu se dire : il était hors de question que cette soirée soit gâchée par une urgence, merde ! Il avait bien mérité sa tranquillité, sa nuit dans les bras de Jack, mordicus ! Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Sur l'écran du portable du capitaine, un nom s'afficha, balayant les craintes du jeune homme pour laisser place à une colère fulgurante.

Attrapant plus habilement que ce qu'il espérait le portable des mains de Jack, il décrocha à sa place.

-Il y a un problème ? La faille fait des siennes ? La fin du monde arrive ? Le Docteur a pris contact ? Une autre de tes victimes cherche à se venger ?

-Euh… Non ? Mais…

-Ce n'est donc pas important.

Et il raccrocha, éteignit le portable et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour plus de sûreté. Reprenant là où il en était, il se cala bien comme il faut sur le torse musclé de Jack, respirant à plein poumon le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Demain, ses draps sentiraient l'odeur de Jack.

-Quelque chose à y redire, Jack ?

-Pas du tout.

-Bonne nuit, dans ce cas.

Le rire de Jack agita son torse, amusant le jeune homme par la même. Resserrant leur étreinte avec précaution, le capitaine finit par embrasser la tête d'Ianto.

-Bonne nuit, Mister Jones.

Le mauvais sort pouvait aller se rhabiller, pas question qu'Ianto laisse s'échapper un instant pareil dans les bras de son capitaine ! Peu importe le visage prit par ce foutu destin qui s'acharnait sur lui aujourd'hui.

Peroxydé - 0, Ianto Jones - Victoire par KO

* * *

Et voilà! C'est fini!

Gwen: **Pas trop tôt...**

Meoi, tenant une petite clochette dans la main: **Elle a un problème la pimbêche? Elle veut en parler avec mon amie le Dinosaure, peut-être?**

Gwen, courant vers la porte du Hub: **Non, non! Ça va, j'ai rien dit!**

Ralalala! Ces pseudos starlettes, toujours à râler pour un rien! Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai jamais pu supporter ce personnage! M'enfin bref, ce n'est que mon avis.

Enfin, ceci était un petit récit, tout 'mignon', mais qui me 'pourrissait' bien les neurones! XD

En parlant de neurones: avez-vous déjà dû prendre des antidouleurs avec des dérivés opiacés dedans (genre "codéine")? Bah moi, si. En fait, ce que subit Ianto, c'est du vécu... XD J'ai jamais pris de drogues, je suis une "fille sage". Mais après ça, je suis capable de dire ce que ça fait que d'être déchirée! hahaha! Ça doit être pire avec les drogues, mais franchement, avec ces médicaments, on atteint un stade assez intéressant, quand même... :D

J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez aimé. Je sais que l'on aime pas mal les histoires de sexe entre ces deux persos, j'avoue être une des premières à les rechercher... Mais bon, je dois dire qu'une simple scène du 'quotidien' comporte un certain charme, aussi. Et puis, j'ai adoré faire subir toutes ces emmerdes à notre petit chéri! (oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai effectivement des tendances sadiques)

Et puis bon, ça va, hein, c'est pas comme ci j'avais pas rattrapé mon coup!

Jack: **Non, ça va, on peut dire que tu t'en es bien sortie.**

Ianto: **Surtout que, pour une fois, tu ne te comportes pas comme un salopard fini.**

Meoi: **C'est vrai que j'ai lu pas mal d'histoires où, à un moment ou un autre, tu finis par te comporter comme un enfoiré...**

Jack, affichant l'un de ces sourires qui nous rendent complètement gagas: **Oy! Ianto, évite de te retourner contre moi, je te signale qu'elle t'adore! Et nous savons tous ce qu'elle est capable de faire subir à ses personnages préférés...**

Duo Maxwell, débarquant du monde des Gundam Wing: **Si tu doutes de son sadisme, va donc jeter un coup d'œil aux "œuvres" publiées sur moi...**

Meoi, scandalisée: **Mais arrêtez de vous plaindre! Vous croyez que la vie est belle et sans problèmes? Faut souffrir pour profiter du bonheur qui s'offre à nous!**

Duo: **Sadique.**

Jack: **Je confirme.**

Ianto: **Pas mieux.**

Meoi: **-_-"**


End file.
